Bleached Hope
by Sasuke Kouken
Summary: crossover Bleach/D.gray-man/Allen fought,he couldn't win,she saved him.Stuck in a place he doesn't belong,Ichigo and Rukia find him lost and knocked out,things are getting complicated when the truth comes out.Can they help him?Or will he lose everything?
1. Save me not

Cha, I came up with this for no reason...it's a crossover with D.Gray-man and Bleach. Please review!

I don't own anyone

pairings: IchiRuki HichiRuki AllenRhode?

* * *

_Sunrise always burns my eyes  
But I'm not tired  
No, I won't sleep for hours  
This city's old and full of ghosts  
I can see their skulls  
It makes no sense at all  
Is anyone here alive?_

By Kill Hannah

* * *

_They say I am the most beloved by God, they say my curse scares them, some have thought of me as their savior. Others, as their enemy even though I've stood by and fought to keep them safe, but its because of what's inside me, some hate me, because of what I might become. They think I'll become a monster…but I won't…I'm not a monster…he's not a monster. I'm still me…I'm a living Akuma weapon…that's my only purpose…right? _

* * *

**I charged forward, my Crown Clown mask covering my face as our swords clashed, they looked exactly the same, yet they couldn't be further apart. The Millennium Earl, with his never ending grin and his wicked eyes laughed as our swords grinded against each other.**

**Jumping away I looked over to my friends, my comrades, and…her the one who made me see, who made me realize, the one who stopped my frozen rain. Rhode, she stared at me with her golden eyes as she continued fighting against my comrades but I knew she was holding back. I owe her a lot… she made me realize, being a…a hybrid was not the end.**

**Suddenly I'm startled from my thoughts only able to just duck the Earl's sword as he laughed at me, "Ku, Ku, Ku what's this? Don't lose your focus Allen-kun or you'll die :D !"**

**"Shut UP!" I roared, "Crown belt!"**

**He managed to dodge almost all of its attack that's when I noticed; I drew blood, his blood. With new determination I charged forward, swinging my sword at full force this time it hit it's target sending him flying crashing into one of the town's buildings.**

**He came charging right back at me, his sword hit my side sending me into the ruble, I cried out in pain as I felt a long spike impale my body. Coughing up blood I pulled myself up groaning in pain, I can't lose, this can't be my end, stupid spike.**

**Soon the pain quickly dulled itself, and the bleeding stopped as my wound started to mend itself. I smirk slightly '_Thanks…' _I said to the Noah inside me.**

**_'Kill….Earl…must…end…'_**

**"Couldn't have said it better myself!" I yelled, "Cross grave!"**

**The sounds of my crosses destroying Akuma, a few actually cornering the Earl who merely laughed in a crazy manner. Yet again our swords clashed, it's like a dance, a never-ending dance between two power's, two never-ending entities.**

**"Ku, Ku! Now what my little clown :D ?" laughed the Earl.**

**That's when he summoned it, that dangerous attack that black orb of dark matter. The one he had used to practically destroy Japan. I turned to look at everyone as my heart practically stopped, Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda, Krory, and Kanda…Rhode.**

**I won't make it time to save them!**

**"Everyone! RUN!"I yelled as my cloak wrapped itself around me, to protect me.**

**Then it happened, the booming sound of everything being destroyed, but it wasn't big, I could feel it. I'm safe… but…I couldn't protect them!**

**It was over, coming out of the ruble I looked around, my heart thumping hard and fast, then I felt them, and I saw them. One by one they got up, sure they were hurt but they were alive! Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda, Krory, Kanda…wait…**

**I looked around, I couldn't find the Earl, nor…her…where…**

**"Rhode!" I yelled at the top of my lungs searching, there was nothing except, the black plain that was once a town, my comrades and myself.**

**Then when I saw her, getting up she was gasping, her wounds healing themselves as her golden eyes locked with my own she smirked wickedly, in that creep manner. I've grown to like that wicked smile.**

**I gave her a faint smile making my way towards her, "Rhode, are you ok?"**

**"Psh, idiot, you'll below my cover!" she said in an annoyed tone by her face held that wicked smile.**

**I couldn't help but laugh at this, long ago she would have killed me…no I'm wrong she wouldn't just like how I couldn't kill her. That's just how we learned to coexist.  
Suddenly the air became heavy, I cursed I had forgotten the Earl was still here. Concentrating I tried to summoned the ark, Noah's ark, at the same time Rhode summoned her door that leads to different dimensions. The Earl fired another attack this one stronger, bigger. Still concentrating on summoning the ark I felt two thin arms wrap themselves around my waist, gasping I turned around noticing it was Rhode I struggled against her hold.**

**"Stupid Exorcist why do I have to do everything myself." She said smiling her sweet smile. I understood what she wanted to be, I struggled even more but her hold on my was strong, just like her.**

**We stood in front of her doors, she squeeze me tightly, "I might get in trouble for this…I can't have you die Allen, can't."**

**He voice was soft, strong yet said, I thought she was going to cry, she didn't seem to want to let me go. I kind of didn't want her to.**

**"Rhode…I have to-"**

**"Allen, shut up for once, I don't like those idiots you call 'friends', but…I'll see what I can do. I hate seeing you in pain that other's caused, the only pain you're allowed to feel, is from me."**

**I chuckled at this, then I stopped when she spoke: "I…really do love you Allen."**

**"Wha-"**

**"I'll try to find you." She smiled wickedly.**

**Then it happened.**

**She pushed me, hard and fast, into her door, "Get stronger idiot! You better come back Allen!" she cried as the doors began to close.**

**My eyes widen as the last imaged I saw was Rhode being engulfed in the Earl's attack, the last thing I heard was her groan in pain, my friends cry out in pain and fear. She saved me, again, she saved…I couldn't save them.**

**I broke down screaming as I feel into the darkness. **

* * *

_  
The war's over…everything should be getting to fucking normal but no! They have to still hang around here just in case of another fucking attack or something. I don't mind having Rukia around…I can tolerate her, I mean I guess I own her more then I'll ever let her know. But Renji! That bastard just rubs me the wrong way, always being cocky like he owns the place sometimes! That freaking freeloader.  
_  
Rukia's walking beside me in silence; she's reading another manga she's so centered into the book sometimes I wonder how she knows where she's going. Suddenly something trips me, flaying my arms around my face it the pavement with a soft thump. Only then did Rukia look away from her book looking down at me.

"Eh? Ichigo what are you doing on the floor?" she asked.

"I tripped god damn it!" I cried as I stood up, "What the hell trip me!?"

That's when I heard a moan from the ground, I looked down to only realize I had tripped over some old guy…he almost killed me! Rukia looked at him as she kneeled beside him turning him over on his back. That's when I noticed, this ain't no old man! It's a kid!

His skin is pale, I guess like Ivory, he clothes look weird, black pants, black leather boots, a white dress shirt and black vest. But what really got my and Rukia's attention was his hair, the left side of his face…and his left hand.

His hair is pure white, and I mean white! I didn't think any person, human got get that hair color; the only person I've with white hair is Hichigo. On the left side of his face is something really weird. Rukia parts his hair from the left side of his face; there's an upside down pentacle with a line like a scar leading all the way to his jaw line.

"Woah…Ichigo look at this…" muttered Rukia as she held up the boy's left hand.

I cringed feeling goosebumps on my skin as I look at it; it's…seriously deformed. It's black and in the center it looks like he had a cross of some sort engraved on his skin.

"Man, that's seriously nasty…what the hell happened." I muttered looking around; there is no blood, nothing. He is just laying there.

Rukia checks his pulse, "He's not dead, but he's really cold…we should take him to your dad to check him over."

I frown, "Hell no! What am I suppose to say huh? 'Hey dad I tripped over this kid can you check him out?' Yeah right forget it."

Rukia looks at me smiling, but it's her creepy smile, the 'I'll kick your ass' smile.

"Ichigo, we are taking him to your father."

I gulp, "Yup, of course!"

She grins, "Good! Now carry him, please."

She went back to reading her manga as she starts walking away leaving me to deal with this kid. Rolling my eyes I pick him up, he is slightly heavier then he looks heavier then Rukia. The kid hardly moves he is so cold that I really think I'm carrying a dead body instead of a living person.

Once we reach my house, I'm thankful that it was Yuzu who opened the door and not my retard of a father.

"Ichi! Rukia-chan, dinner's ready so…" she paused looking at the brat in my arms. Looking from Rukia to me, "What happened?" she asks.

"We don't know, we were walking home when we stumbled upon him, we're not sure if he's sick or not. I was wondering if-"

Suddenly Isshin came charging in, "Ha! Sneak attack!"

Frowning I merely kicked him in the face, "What the hell!? God damn, Rukia are you sure you want to bring this brat into my dad's care!?"

Rukia rolls her eyes, " Isshin-san…I need to ask you something very important." She said in that acting voice of hers.

Dad suddenly stood up grasping her hands, " What is it my third daughter!? Are you asking permission to steal away my little boy from me-"

Rukia smiled, "No, we've got a little problem…"

I want nothing more then to punch that guy's lights out, father or not.

"What is it third daughter!?" he cried.

He's an alien…I swear to God he's an alien.

Growling I shoved the kid into my dad's arms, "Here, we found him knocked out on the ground. Do your doctor stuff and let me eat in peace." I said walking away as I sat down, I'm actually surprised that he didn't cry out something crazy…

"AH! Ichigo! Is this…you love child with Rukia!?" he yelled.

I nearly fell out of my chair, Rukia blushed, Yuzu almost broke some plates, Karin merely groaned.

"WHAT THE HELL!? Are you INSANE!"I yelled I was about to run after him. But the bastard got away…damn.

Rukia, with a blush still on her face sighed, "Let's just eat…"

We all nodded quietly as we started eating, I glanced over at her the faint blush still on her cheeks. I found myself blushing, with a frown I looked away and continued eating.  
_  
'Aw th' King's gotta crush.'_

_'Shut up hollow!'_

_'What th' matter King? Ya frustrated? Ya weak idiot.'_

_'I said shut up!'_

_'Lookie she givin' ya that cutie look, oh I know ya wanna,'_

_'Shut up!'_

_'That all ya can say King? If ya don' want her, I'll have her fer myself. And I'll do some of this, and that and may oh yeah some of that too…'_

_'What the hell are you going on about!? Leave Rukia out of this bastard!'_

_'…Ya really are a retard…'_

_'What the-'_

"Ichigo!"

I was startled out of my thoughts, "What?" I said at Rukia who was frowning.

"I said if you could pass the salt."

"Oh…here." I said passing the salt towards her.

She stares at me before returning to her meal, I sigh as I continue eating it was surprisingly silent, but it wasn't the ' Oh crap something's wrong' silence this is actually comfortable.

Rukia finished, standing up she picked up plate and washed it quickly, " Ichigo, where do you think your dad put that boy?" she asked.

I felt something in my cheat, like something was poking me I don't like it, she's thinking about the kid we found. I shrug my shoulder's, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I just wanted to see if he was ok."

I didn't feel like eating more, so what the heck, "I'll you show c'mon."

I left the plate there I'm too lazy.

We reached where dad usual takes care of things, surprisingly he didn't come charging out for one his 'attacks'. Instead he had a clipboard in his hands and he was checking something off, he smiled he actually looked serious for once, well fuck.

"Hey you two, I suppose you want to check up on your lo-"

I punched him, forget what I said about being serious.

"Great punch m-my son!"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever anyway how's the kid doing?"

My dad stood up and had that serious look on his face, "He seems to be fine-"

Rukia gasped, "Look he's waking up!"

I turned to look as the white haired teen groaned, blinking he shook his head and looked around, "W-where am I?"

Rukia smiled at him, "In Ichigo's house, are you ok? What's you're name?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes at how motherly she was acting…it was…eh…cute.

The boy looked at her with his stormy grey eyes, "My name is…Allen Walker."

* * *

**Rhode…Lavi…everyone…why…don't save me…**

Allen…Allen…

I shook my head, no I don't want to wake up.

I've failed, I failed again, I couldn't save them…Lenalee, Miranda, Krory, Kanda…  
_  
'Get stronger idiot!'_

**I cringe…Rhode…**

_**'Idiot boy, get up and move forward…that's what you promised to Mana.'**_

**Mana…yes…I can't give up…I can't…**

_**'I'll try to find you!'**_

_**'You better come back!'******_

I can't give up!

* * *

Gasping, I try taking in deep breaths, I hear voices around, I don't recognize any of them.  
_  
"Whatever anyway how's the kid doing?"_ said the first voice, it sounded like a guy I think.

I groaning my eyes slowly open only to be greeted by white, I think I'm on a bed, like a hospital bed.

_"Look he's waking up!"_ said the second voice, it's a girl.

I open my grey eyes completely, I look around me, there's a girl, a boy and an older man. I don't know where I am, I've never been here before, I wonder where Rhode sent me.

The girl looks at me, she sort of reminds me of Lenalee, her eyes are slightly large, violet creamy color skin and should length black blue hair.

I groan rubbing my head, "W-where am I?" I ask.

She smiles at me, " You're in Ichigo's house, are you ok? What's you're name?" she asks.

I look at her with my stormy grey eyes, "My name is…Allen Walker."

"Allen huh, what the hell were you doing laying on the floor?" it's the second voice.

I look at the person had spoken, it's guy with spiky orange hair, slightly tanned skin chocolate eyes, and he's tall, really tall. Like Tyki tall. Beside him is someone else, a doctor, black hair brown eyes and a goat chine. Suddenly I noticed something, their eyes are almond shaped, like Kanda's but that can't be Kanda's Japanese…

I look up at them, "Ah I kinda…fell?" I answer with a sheepish grin.

The orange haired teen gives me a black stare, " Idiot…"

His friend hits him on the head making him cruse, "What the hell woman!?"

She turns towards me, " Ignore him, so your name's Allen? My name is Rukia, that's Ichigo and this man is Isshin Ichigo's dad."

The man called Isshin pats me on the back real hard, "Well then! Looks like you're alive and well! You should stay here for the night! My little boy and my third daughter will watch over you like angels!"

Ichigo growled, "Get the hell OUT!" he yelled

His father ran away laughing, I watched, I couldn't help but chuckle, what a weird family. Ichigo turned to me with a frown still on his face, "Don't listen to anything he says. He's a retard."

I smile taking another look around, this place seems really, odd…where am I really.

"Rukia…" I said politely.

She turns to me after she finished hitting Ichigo who was cursing at her, " Eh? What's wrong Allen?"

"Um…where am I? Not, who's house but um…" I pause chewing on my lower lips before asking, "What country?"

Ichigo looks at before he laughing, "You're kidding right? Did you hit you head or something?"

I pout, "No…I just…I don't know where I am…at all."

Rukia hitting Ichigo once again looked at me with calculating eyes, "You're not from around here are you?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm not."

Rukia placed her hands on her hips, "But you speak the language so well, how can you not be from here?"

I blinked, I'm speaking a different language…I only know English!

Gulping I look up at them, "W-what language am I speaking?"

Ichigo now looked at me, but he wasn't laughing, he was serious, " You're speaking Japanese…and I …mean you're in Japan."

I blink, the Japan I know was wiped clean because of the Earl, and I've never spoken a word of Japanese in my life! This place looks so modern…wait…

"What…what year is it…?"

Rukia spoke this time, and what she said made my heart stop, "It's…two-thousand and eight…"

I smack my forehead, _'Rhode…what the hell did you do to me!?'_

'_**We…are…in trouble…' **_said my Noah.

I couldn't agree more.

* * *

Ok, I edited it, as best I could. I strive to become a better writer! Review's help!

* * *


	2. Bite her

Second chapter! Please review! BTW other D.gray-man characters will show up to help Allen. It all depends on who you guys what to show up next time!

* * *

Allen stared at the white creamy wall in front of him, looking confused troubled. The two shinigami's shared a look, it was obvious now that this teen wasn't from around here…or from this time.

Rukia placed her hand on his shoulder snapping him out of his daze, he looked at them and smiled. Ichigo wasn't sure if it was a forced smile or if it was just a…simple smile. He vaguely wondered if the boy was something else, after all with an arm and scar like that he can't really be completely normal.

" Do you have any place to stay?" she asked.

Ichigo groaned he knows where this is going.

"No, but I'm sure I'll be able to find a place to stay." He said in a very polite tone of voice.

Ichigo couldn't help but roll his eyes, it reminded him of how Rukia always puts in that school girl act at school or whenever she's not around friends, seriously why do people do that. He wondered.

Rukia smiled brightly, "Nonsense! You're staying in Ichigo's room! You're lucky, it's golden week so we don't have school yet, we'll try to help you figure things out, ok?"

Ichigo's eye twitched,_ ' In my room, __'we' are going to help. Bah! Crazy woman!'  
_  
Allen shook his head, "Oh no, it's fine do-"

"Nope! You're staying here c'mon I'll show you Ichigo's room!" she said grabbing his hand.

Ichigo noticed that Allen flinched slightly as Rukia grabbed his hand, little did the two know, Allen's not use to having people just grab that hand without be disgusted. Allen followed after the smaller teen, yup he's actually taller then her, perhaps half a head taller if not a little more.

Allen was marveled at this,_ 'Someone shorter then me!'_

Ichigo followed behind them grumbling to himself,_ 'Why the hell me…'_

* * *

Strawberry's pov

* * *

I glared at the back of Rukia's head as she continued talking to Allen, holding his hand, but the kid didn't seem to mind which kinda of bothered me. Anyway, I found out something interesting, that this kid Allen is short, well shorter to me. He's taller then Rukia by half a head if not a little more, but he only reaches up to my lip.

"Oi, midget, why does he have to stay in my room?" I mutter as we enter my room.

Rukia smiles at me sweetly, too sweetly, "Oh? Would you rather have him sleeping with your sisters? All alone with them?"

Allen blushed and started to stutter, "W-wha-"

"What's your problem woman? Don't say things like that!" I cry looking away from her knowing grin. Great the midget won again.

"Then you have no problem. Besides he can just sleep in the closet like I use to if it bugs you so much." She said rolling her violet eyes, "Anyway I'm tired see ya in the morning."

She turns to Allen and smiles at him, "Good night Allen."

"Ah…Night Rukia."

And she left.

There's silence in the room as Allen stares at me blankly, "You had a girl living in your closet?"

I blushed glaring at him, "No! I mean…ah! It's not what you think she's the one who decided to sleep there!"

The brat blinked before he smiled, "Of course if you say so."

Goddamn it…he doesn't believe me.

He looked around my room, grey eyes full of curiosity, they landed on my lab top, curiously he touched it.

"What is this…"

I sighed, "It's called a lab top."

He looked at me tilting his head, "Lab top…?"

God, the kid really isn't from this time period.

"Yeah you know like…a really small, thin computer."

Oh please let him know what a computer it.

He smiled, "Oh, really? Huh, all the computers back at…home are rather big."

Well, at least he understood, it took hours to explain to Rukia what they were, and then she wouldn't stop going on and on about Chappy.

He looked around the room again, before he stared at me, his unnerving grey eyes were sort of hard to stare at. It was almost like looking into a book, they showed everything.

"What?" I snapped at him as I laid down on my bed.

He scratched his head sheepishly, "Ah, where do I sleep?"

I rolled my eyes, I forgot he's sleeping here, I got up and walked to the closet, no I'm not letting him sleep in there that's just plain creepy, I took out an extra blanket and pillow.

"You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." I mutter.

The white haired boy stared at me, shaking his head, "I couldn't I'll sleep on the floor after all this is your house!"

I sighed, "It's fine I really don ca-"

"Wait! We could share the bed that way you won't have to sleep on the floor!"

I blinked and stared at the brat before groaning, "Do you know how wrong that sounds?!"

He blinked, "Eh? It sounds wrong…? How?"

_Oh dear God he's…he's so…_

_**'Naïve ya retard, he's fuckin' naïve.'  
**_  
_'Shut up I was getting to that!'_  
_**  
'Idiot.'**_

I shook my head, "Forget it you can sleep on the floor." I said throwing him the stuff.

He gave that silly smile again, "Thanks Ichigo."

He placed the pillow down neatly, taking off his vest, and white dress shirt. I stared as I looked at his left arm, it 's almost completely reddish black and there's a strange pattern on his shoulder. What the hell is going on? Who the hell is he?  
**  
**_**'Yo King, are ya turning gay or somethin' stop starin already!**'_

'I-I am not you asshole!'

_**'Whatever.'**_

Fuming I got into my bed and fell asleep, if I knew how complicated things were going to get I would've just left the kid on the floor.

* * *

Allen sighed as he lay down on the floor, things weren't going too bad, and they were going too well like the calm before the storm. He always thought he was the most unlucky person on earth, but he supposed he had some luck after all.

Closing his gray eyes covering them with his right arm, he couldn't sleep, too awake, too frustrated, too confused.  
_  
'Why am I here? Did Rhode not realize where she sent me? She said she'd try to keep everyone safe but how!? She's in danger…she's in danger and it's my fault. I couldn't defeat the Earl. I'm not strong enough yet, when will I ever be! I'm destined to destroy the Earl but the way things are going…I'm starting to doubt that.' _  
_**  
'Allen…'**_  
_  
'No, not now…I'm tired, I'm confused I'm…'_  
_  
**'Angry?'**_

Allen let a chuckle escape his lips, yes he's angry, not at the world, or at Rhode or even the Earl. No, he's angry with no one but…himself.  
_  
'I'm weak…'_  
**  
'_Not weak…'_**

_'I have to get stronger…'_  
_  
'**Then get stronger…'**_  
_  
'I need to save them, I need to save her…'_

_**'Allen…'**_

_'It's my fault.'_  
_**  
'It's not your fault.'**_

He gave a humorless chuckle, "It's my fault…I couldn't save them..." he muttered figuring no one would hear him, and if someone did he didn't care. Not right now.

Because it's the truth, plain and simple, he's weak, and it's his fault for not being able to save the people he cared about.  
_**  
'Idiot boy! Will you stop already? Just because I share this body with you does not mean I will stay quiet!'**_

Allen groaned hearing the Fourteenth's voice echo around in his mind, it was loud, irritating and very bossy at the moment.  
_  
'You usually do…'_

'**_Stop wallowing in yourself pity, don't think of it as only your fault. We both failed.'  
_**_  
'Eh?'  
_  
Allen shot up completely forgetting that he was in a stranger's room and spoke to the Fourteenth.

"What do you mean…" he mumbled softly.  
_**  
'Allen…I did not help, you were caught off guard. Rhode did the most sensible thing that came to mind. You know her, she'll find a way out of it, stupid. Or do you think her weak? Have you forgotten what she's able to do to you?'  
**_  
Allen placed a hand on his left eye, wincing when he remembered the pain when Rhode stabbed his eyes with one of her sharpen candles.

"I know…she's not weak…" he mumbled again as he laid his head down.

'**_Then stop angsting! Do you even know how horrible your mind gets when you put yourself down?'  
_**  
"Eh? My head?"  
**_  
'No, not your head, your mind! It won't stop snowing…'_**

_'Oh…sorry…'_

The Fourteenth sighed,_** 'Allen, Rhode saved us so we can become stronger, I'd rather not lose this chance. These people, whoever they are, are not normal they might be able to help us.'**_

_'…I know, but I can't ask them for help. They wouldn't understand…'_

**_'Allen, if they help us get stronger, the faster we can get back to our own world. And save the others.'_**

Allen smiled softly as he slowly drifted off to sleep, "You think…I can still save them…?'

_**'Yes.'**_

"But-"

Suddenly a book flew across the room hitting the wall right beside Allen, making him stop talking from the shock and surprise. He turns to look at Ichigo with wide eyes, the strawberry merely groaned.

"Eh, I thought it was a bird…" he grumbled before turning around falling back to sleep.  
_**  
'I believe you should sleep now.'  
**  
'Ano...I think you're right.'_

**_'Good night Allen.'_**

_'Good night.'_

As Allen fell slowly to sleep, he vaguely wondered since when had he become so friendly with the Noah inside him? Shrugging his shoulders he silently hoped no one heard he talk, little did he know, Ichigo is a nosey bastard sometimes.

* * *

"Ichigo! Get up, we're going to show Allen around! C'mon!"

The banging sound of a door hitting the wall.

"What the hell woman!?"

The sound of the closet door opening, "Ah!! Nee-san! There's something on my head get it off get it off!"

"Kon shut the hell up!"

"Ichigo…what's that flying yellow ball thing…?"

I roll over to my side…flying yellow ball…I gasp as my grey eyes fell upon the scene before me. Ichigo and Rukia were staring at a lion like stuff animal lying on the ground, munching on its head, is Timcaphy.

I got up and rushed towards him, "Tim! I thought you stayed behind!" I cried ripping him off the stuff toy, which I handed over to Rukia.

I didn't notice the two staring at me as I talked to my golden golem, " How many times have I told you, not to go chewing peoples stuff up!"

Tim flapped his wings and bit my finger softly, I smiled knowing that he had missed me even if he can't talk. "Fine, I'm not mad, just surprised, where were you?"

He flew off my hand with his tale he patted my pants, he had been in my pocket the whole time and I never noticed. Someone cleared their throat behind, only then did I remember I wasn't alone. I turned to look at Rukia and Ichigo giving them a sheepish grin.

Now how am I suppose to explain this?

"Um…"

Rukia looked as Tim who landed on the top of my head, "Is that your…pet?"

I blinked, "Ah, I guess you can say that…"

Tim started hitting my head with his tail, "Ow! What's that for? At least I didn't say you were my toy!" I protested.

Ichigo frowned at it, "What the hell is that?"

Before I could answer Tim flew away and landed perfectly on Ichigo's head, Rukia and I laughed softly as the orange haired teen shook his head trying to throw him off his head.

"Get the hell off me!" he cried.

I chuckled, "Tim, c'mon."

"Ow!" he cried, "He's biting my head!"

Rukia turned to me, "I like your friend."

I chuckled, "I figured."

Rukia looked at me coolly as Tim finally flew away from Ichigo's head landing on my shoulder instead. I felt like she was trying to analyze me, I'm so glad I didn't take off my pants. Ichigo now recovered from the 'attack' on his head stared at me as well, it's was as if they were trying to figure out who I am with just a look.

The silence was broken as Rukia clapped her hands together, "Now then, Ichigo give Allen some clothes, we're taking him with us today to hang out!"

I blinked, "Eh?"

"What the-you are insane, the kid barely got here and you going to show him around? You'll confuse him even more!" said Ichigo.

Rukia glared kicking his shin and knee, "What the hell is your problem!?" he cried.

"Ichigo, we are going out with Allen and we will introduce him to everyone else, and we are going to be nice about it. Understood?" she said in a cold tone of voice.

I think I felt the room tempter drop with her icy glare. Ichigo sighed caving in, "Fine, just get out and take Kon with you."

She smiled sweetly, "Ok!"

She grabbed the stuffed animal and closed the door behind her, I tried not to laugh, the whole interaction reminded me of Kanda and Lenalee, only that Rukia's a lot more violent the Lenalee.

I sighed, "Ichigo what am I-ah!" clothes were thrown at me.

"I think those clothes should fit you, though you're shorter then me so I'm not sure." He said smirking as I gave him a hard stare.

"Tsk. don't talk pervert."

He blushed, "P-pervert!? What the hell! I am not a pervert!"

I arched a white eyebrow, " Really? You had a girl hiding in your closet…"

"Shut up! It's not like I wanted her too!"

"…Doesn't should like you minded her being there…"

"Argh! Just get change already!" he said grabbing his own chosen clothing storming out of his room.

I looked at Tim who merely flipped his tail. It's odd, normally I'm not that open with people I've barely met, perhaps it's because they remind me of Lenalee and Kanda.

"What? It's not my fault that he's a pervert and doesn't even know it."

Another flip.

I sigh, " I guess I should change…" I paused looking at the clothes, "I don't think he likes these they feel brand new."

* * *

Ichigo glared at Rukia, who merely smiled, she was wearing a simple yellow dress, while he wore faded jeans and a simple black shirt.

"Why are we doing this? Can't we just let him Y'know 'roam free'?" he muttered stretching out.

Rukia glared him coldly, "You are an idiot."

"What!? What did I say!" he cried frowning at her.

Rukia sighed shaking her head, " Ichigo, how would you feel in his situation?"

"Pissed off."

Rukia sighed in defeat, "I give up there's no point in trying to tell you."

"What-"

She smiled standing up, "Allen! Are you ready?"

I nodded my head staring down at my clothes, I wore black pants like my old ones only longer so I had to fold them slightly over my black leather boots. And a dark green sleeveless shirt that was almost like a second skin, with a thin hoodie sweater over it, oh and I put Tim in my pocket. Rukia looked at me before she turned to stare at an uncaring Ichigo.

"What?"

"You have clothes like that?" she muttered staring at me.

Ichigo shrugged, "I never liked them, so the brat can keep them."

I ignored the brat comment, "Um…where am I going?"

"You're going with us over to Orihime's place!" she grabbed my hand and seemed to zoom out the door with Ichigo following behind.

_'Eh…what did I get into…?'_  
_**  
'It's odd…**_  
_  
'What?'_  
**_  
'They haven't questioned you about your arm, your scar or Tim…'_**

_'I know…I was wondering why but…I guess we'll find out sooner or later.'_

I pulled the hood over my head, to cover up my hair, I don't think people would be use to seeing white hair, especially on a teen. I know from the looks I use to get when I use to travel around fighting Akuma, it's better to avoid questioning if I can.

I follow behind Rukia and Ichigo, feeling something wiggle in the pocket of my pants I look down and see Tim poking out his 'head'. I smile at him, Tim's always been curious about anything and everything, which is why he gets eaten a lot, mostly by cats.

I sigh, walking up to Rukia, who is smaller then me, "Um…where are you guys taking me again?"

She smiles brightly, I think her bright smile is going to make me blind; " To Orihime's, she's one of our friends from school, you'll like her she's really bouncy!" (a/n: yes that's a pwn.)

I smile again not sure what to say, I've just got here, and Tim is the only one from my world here with me. For now, I feel so out of place, suddenly I feel a chill run down my spine. Turning around, causing Tim to fall out of my pocket, I look around. There's no one staring.

Rukia looks at me with a bewildered look, "What's wrong Allen?" she asks.

I smile at her shrugging my shoulders, "Nothing I thought I saw something."

Ichigo scowled, "Are you guys done? We're almost there!" he said as he continued walking.

Rukia sighed and followed after him, she chuckled as Tim landed on Ichigo's orange head, perfectly. I smiled as the orange haired teen tried to shake Tim off only to have the little golem bite down on his head. I smiled, I don't know them well enough to judge them, but Tim seems to like them, and they appear to be good people. But that only gives me more reason to worry, I don't want to drag them into my problems.

"Here we are!" cried Rukia pointing to a small apartment building as we walked in, "She's on the third floor, Uryuu and Chad should be there too."

Ichigo's eyes widen slightly, "We're introducing him to everyone? I thought you said it was only going to be Orihime today!"

Rukia kicked his leg, "Don't be rude! Oh! And I forgot to mention Renji's there too!" she said with a large grin.

Tim seemed to hold on tighter as Ichigo yelled at Rukia, "What!? Don't tell me that free loader is staying with Orihime!"

Rukia rolled her eyes, "What you thought Urahara was going to just let him stay in his shop forever?"

Ichigo almost seemed to pout, "No but…why with Orihime?! She's a girl!"

Rukia glared at him, " I admit my friend is a freeloader, but he is not a rapist!"

I sighed pointing at the door, it was starting to open, "Um…guys…"

"Oh! I didn't even mention him being a rapist! You just brought that up, which means it was on your mind!"

"It was not! You were the one who implied!"

I sighed, "Guys…"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"YOU GUYS!" I yelled trying to get their attention.

Rukia and Ichigo turned to look at me, "What?" they said at the same time.

I smiled and pointed at the door which was now fully open, a girl slightly taller then Rukia, but surprisingly shorter then me, which I'm glad for! But her lack in height doesn't matter, mostly because her huge…well…chest makes up for it.

"Ichigo, Rukia! You guys made it! Oh and you brought a friend?" she said in sweet happy voice, "I'm Orihime, it's nice to met you!"

I gave her a smile and shook her head, that's when she cried out in pain…as Tim bit down on her hand…

Oh…great…now what?

* * *

Chu please review! And state who you want to help Allen get stronger :D Thanks!


	3. I am I

Chu! My third chapter of Bleached Hope! I'm so happy that people actually like this. As I said before some other D.Gray-man characters will show up to help Allen. But I'm not sure who first, either Rhode (because well...she can.) or Lavi (cause he is very awesome :D)

So far one a said to have Ichigo/Hichigo train with Allen or have Urhara train him too.

Any thoughts on this? Oh and a I also need a Beta, anyone interested?

Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

Allen's POV

* * *

_I smiled and pointed at the door which was now fully open, a girl slightly taller then Rukia, but surprisingly shorter then me, which I'm glad for! But her lack in height doesn't matter, mostly because her huge…well…chest makes up for it._

"Ichigo, Rukia! You guys made it! Oh and you brought a friend?" she said in sweet happy voice, "I'm Orihime, it's nice to met you!"

I gave her a smile and shook her head, that's when she cried out in pain…as Tim bit down on her hand…

Oh…great…now what? 

* * *

"What the hell! Get that thing off of Orihime's hand!" yelled Ichigo.

"Tim!" I shouted as he let go of Orihime's hand, " I thought you grew out of that habit…" I mumbled.

Timcaphy landed on my head as I turned to Orihime who held her bitten hand close to her chest, "Are you ok? I don't think he bit you too hard…he usually doesn't bit people." I said.

I'm vaguely aware that Ichigo's glaring at the back of my head, probably because Tim was resting on it, he's gotten heavy mostly cause he has grown a lot. Orihime smile and shook her head, "Don't worry about it, I'm sturdy!" she said flexing her arms.

I close my eyes and give her a smile, "I'm sorry that he bit you, but I'm glad you are ok. My name is Allen Walker it's nice to met you." I said stick out my hand for her to shake.

She smiled and shook my hand with her none bleeding one as she let go Rukia smiled and they shared a hug, while Ichigo merely nodded his head at her and greeted her. Her face redden greatly, I smiled mentally, I think she likes him.

"Come on in you guys! Chad, Uryuu and Renji are inside, I don't know but for some strange reason they thought Ichigo would get you guys lost." Said Orihime as she led us inside her apartment.

I looked around, as Tim stayed on my head; the place seemed pretty simple with a kitchen and a livingroom, it's a very bright place. I tug the sleeve on my left arm even more, to make sure my left arm is covered as well as my hair. We stood in the livingroom; my grey eyes fell upon three new people, probably more of Rukia and Ichigo's friends.

One of them is tan, big and well built, his black hair seems to cover his face like those shaggy dogs, beside him, they are both sitting on the couch, is another guy with sort of long black hair and glasses. On the floor resting against the couch is a redhead with long red hair, and weird tattoos on his face, he looked older then the others.

All three of them looked at Tim and I, or at least I think all three of them were, I wasn't sure about the shaggy haired guy. Rukia smiled at me reassuringly, Ichigo merely shrugged his shoulders, I think he doesn't really care and Orihime still cradling her bitten hand while giving me a smile.

"Hey Rukia, strawberry, who the heck is this?" said the redhead staring at me, more like glaring.

Rukia hit his head, "Renji don't be rude!" she said while Ichigo merely chuckled at this.

I turned to Orihime, "Are they always like this?" I asked.

She smiled, "Yup! It's fun!"

I felt awkward as Rukia and Ichigo interacted with the others, so out of place, I don't know why I had agreed to go with them but it would be rude to turn them down. Especially after everything they have done for me. Rukia turned to me and smiled getting everyone's attention, "Allen, come here I want to introduce you to some of our friends." she said.

I smiled again and stood beside her as she started the introductions.

"Alright, well you already know Ichigo and I, and you've met Orihime. By the way Orihime how's your hand?"

The girl in question waved her hands, "I'm fine it doesn't hurt!"

The guy with glasses looked at her, "What happened to your hand?" he asked.

"Nothing!"

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Anyway as I was saying before, Allen this is Uryuu." She pointed at the boy with black hair and glasses, "This is Chad." She pointed at the shaggy hair boy, "And the other idiot is Renji!" she points to the redhead who's glaring at her.

I'm guessing the other idiot is Ichigo…though I'm not going to say that out loud.

"This is Allen Walker!" she said addressing me.

I smile at all of them, "It's nice to met you." I mumble.

Uryuu looks at me coolly adjusting his glasses, for some reason he reminds me of Komui, must be the glasses. He start at the top of my head, I can feel Tim wiggle a bit.

"What is that thing on your head?" he asks pointing at Tim.

I smile, "Oh, that's Tim his my…ah…pet." I answer with a grin.

"Really? What is he?"

"Ah…a…bird…"

Uryuu narrows his eyes at me along with Renji they don't seem to believe me, I look at Rukia and Ichigo for help, I don't really want to get on anyone's bad side right now, not before I figure out my little problem. Ichigo just shrugs as he goes and sit down on the couch, Rukia smiles gently as she goes help Orihime with the snacks.

I sigh, this is really awkward, and Renji looks at me with a glare, "So you're Allen right? Where are you from anyway? You don't look like you're from around here." He said standing up, he's taller then me like Ichigo's height.

I smile at him, " I'm from England, I've just gotten in when I ran into Rukia and Ichigo the other day." I said with a smile, I felt a little bad lying to them but I can't let them know I'm not from this time period.

Ichigo and Rukia already know I'd rather keep it that way.

Renji seemed to buy that, the only person who hasn't spoken is Chad, I figure he doesn't talk much then. Sighing I went to sit next to Ichigo leaning again the arm of the couch giving myself some distance from the others, they continued to talk as Rukia and Orihime brought out the snacks and turned on the t.v. I tuned them out, mostly because the Fourteenth is talking to me.

**_' It is odd…they have not questioned you yet…it's unusual.'_**

_'I know but…I can't complain I rather avoid being questioned if it's possible. Still I do wonder…'_

**_'But then again they are very strange there is an air about them that is not normal…yet they are not Akuma.'_**  
_  
'Yeah, I've felt it too…but you are right they are not Akuma or else I would have seen them. Do you think they are any Akuma here?'_  
**_  
'I don't know I felt something close to an Akuma, but it's not exactly one.'_**

_'Mmm… I guess we'll just have to find out, but we have to keep a low profile.'_

I watched Orihime and Rukia giggle at a flustered Ichigo and Renji, while Uryuu merely smirked and well…he stared.

I bit my lip, I miss my friends, Tim looks as me curling his tail around my left hand, I smile at him. I suddenly remember something that happened a while ago, perhaps four months? It was with Rhode…how random. Of all things I remember that day...

* * *

'_So serious I've got to find you when I start to feel this way you mesmerize me  
All the time  
And I'll hold on till tonight but that's too long cause you're an angel  
Oh, you're an angel  
My crazy Angel  
My crazy Angel  
So Serious I've got to take you home again tonight cause right now paralyze me  
With your smile  
As your wings discard the feathers on the ground I see a halo  
Oh, up above you  
My Crazy Angel  
My Crazy Angel  
I hold on so hard and pray that I won't say something wrong  
I look at the stars and dream that the universe was ours  
My Crazy Angel_  
_I hold on so hard and pray that I won't say something wrong  
I look at the stars and dream that the universe was ours  
Oh, It won't ever stop my Crazy Angel.  
My Crazy Angel  
My Crazy Angel  
My Crazy Angel…'_

_**Rhode smirked as I finished playing the piano and her singing ended, I narrowed my grey eyes at her, just because she's here and hasn't attacked me yet doesn't mean I trust her.**_  
_  
"What do you want Rhode?"_ _**I said as my fingers gently touched the keyboard.  
**  
**She giggled again as she licked her lollipop,**_ _"Why Allen! You make it sound like I am here to kill you or something."_ **_She said in a sweet voice._  
_  
I arched a thin white eyebrow,_** _"Isn't that what you are usually here for?"_

**_She pouts_**,_ "Oh Allen, you are no fun! I just wanted to hear you play the piano!"  
_  
_**I could barely hold back the chuckle in the throat, she put the candy away as her golden cat like eyes stared into my stormy grey ones. I felt edgy, with Rhode you never know what she will do, one minute she'd be acting like a regular girl her age. But then the next she could be pinning you against the wall with her candles. **_

**_Suddenly I felt something on me, only to notice that Rhode is sitting on the lap, face forward and inches away from my own. I frown at her as she smiles, wrapping her arms around my wait. I feel the urge to push her away, but she hasn't done anything yet…and I suppose it won't hurt to humor her for like five seconds.  
_**  
_"Allen…"_ _**she whispers into my ear, **"Do you hate me?"**she asks.**_

_**I'm shocked at her question, it should be easy to answer but it's not so simple. I don't know why, I felt like I should say, 'Yes I hate you', but I can't my throat closed up. I find myself holding her tighter, like my arms are moving by themselves and I can't stop them.  
**_  
_"Answer me."_ **_She mumbles biting down on my neck hard, but nor hard enough to draw blood._**

I hisses at the pain but still I didn't push her away, sighing I held her and answered.  
_  
"No…I don't hate you…"_ **_I paused, _**_"But I don't love you…"_  
**_  
For some reason my heart felt weird and my stomach seemed to twist…was it something I ate?_**

_**She stiffened slightly but relaxed again,** " Mmm…are you in love with her?" **she asks. **_  
_**  
I pull away to look at her, the little bite she gave me was throbbing a bit, **"What? Who are you talking about?"_

_**She looks at she's and me narrowing her golden eyes, she's close to being angry, probably annoyed though. **_

_**"That girl you're always with…Lenalee."**** She said, saying Lenalee's name in a manner I'm not familiar with but…is it…oh god jealousy?**_

_**I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me, Rhode glared and bit down on my neck where she had earlier this time drawing blood. I hissed again and pushed her slightly away frowning at her.  
**_  
_"Do want an answer or not?"_ **_I said frowning at her, she licked her lips, which had a bit of blood on them, and it's slightly chilling._**

_**She pouts, I sigh I guess that's a yes,**_ _"No…I don't love Lenalee…"_ _**I mumble I feel slightly uncomfortable talking about this.  
**_  
_**She throws her arms into the air giggling as she wraps them around my neck again, almost throwing me off balance. She…can act like such a kid sometimes.**_

_"Yay! That means I still have a chance and now I don't have to kill her because that would make Allen sad!_" _**she cried nuzzling against me. **_

_**I would have smacked my forehead with my hand but my arms were too busy being wrapped around Rhode. But if she goes after Lenalee I'll have to do something, I won't let my friends get hurt, not if I can save them.**_  
_  
"A 'chance'? What are you-!'_

_**She presses her lips against my own, cutting me off, it reminded me when she kissed me before in the Ark. But this time it felt…better…having her lips against me own. What is wrong with me?! She's a Noah, the enemy, and who knows what she'd do if she found out I'm a…Noah too.**_

_**She pulls away with a large smile on her face, her door appears behind her, she's leaving and for some reason, I don't want her to leave yet. **_  
_  
"Don't worry Allen, I'll be back"_ **_she mumbles caressing my cheek I frown at her,_** _" Besides…You're mine Allen, and only mine."** She kisses me again, **"You're my Crazy Angel…"_

_**She turns away as I stare after her, when she's gone and through her door I brush my fingers against my lips. Sighing I let my head hit the keyboard causing off key notes to echo around me.**_

I'll never understand that girl…

* * *

"Allen. Hey Allen!" cried Ichigo punching my shoulder causing me to jump slightly.

The hood of my sweater falls down revealing my white hair and scar, I glare at Ichigo who suddenly seems to realize that I was trying to keep my appearance a secret. He merely shrugs his shoulders with a passive look, "You were spacing out…" he said.

Rukia hit his head, I ignored them as I felt the stares start, Orihime looked at me curiously, Uryuu narrowed his eyes, Chad well I think he's staring, and Renji is glaring at me.

Tim flapped his little wings landing on the top of my head, I looked at the other while Rukia is scolding Ichigo. The first to say anything it Orihime, well there goes my whole 'avoid questions' plan.

"Allen-kun…" she mumbled in a serious tone of voice, " I didn't know you color your hair!" she finishes with a happy tone of voice.

I almost fell out of the couch before I shook my head smiling at her gently, "Ah, no Orihime, I don't color my hair."  
Uryuu pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he seems to do that a lot; " Are you saying that it's natural?"

I blinked, it's not like I was born with this hair color but I suppose it's my natural hair color now; "Ah…sort of…"

Renji rolls his eyes, " What do you mean 'sort of'? And what the hell happened to your eyes?"

Rukia kicks him, "Renji be nice!"

Orihime nods her head, "Is it a tattoo or a scar? What happened?"

I look around at them feeling slightly uncomfortable, perhaps I can tell them a little bit about myself. I sigh scratching the back of my head as I was about to speak I feel a chill run up and down my spin. I gasp as my left eye throbs, I cover my eye with my left hand I stand up ignoring the others. Tim floated next to me.

_'An Akuma? Where?'_

"Oi, Allen what the hell is wrong with you?" says Ichigo touching my shoulder.

I feel edgy and I slap his hand away, still covering my eyes, I can't let them seen, they can't know. Ichigo glares at me, "What the hell-"

He's caught off with a loud beeping sound and something screaming out 'Hollow! Hollow!'

"Rukia checks her phone and shows it to Ichigo, "It's near by!"

I ignore them gasping in slight pain, the Akuma is near by I have to go, I have to destroy it, I have to save it.

"Ah, I have to go check something be back in a bit!" yelled as I ran out the door.

"Um, I need to go buy something!" yelled Ichigo behind me.

I run faster to lose him, removing my hand, I could clearly see with my left eyes as I searched for the Akuma, but for some odd reason I didn't feel like I was looking for an Akuma. The energy felt different, strange, and very odd.

What is going on?

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Allen looked behind him and saw no Ichigo slightly less edgy he ran towards where he felt the energy of an Akuma like being. Turning the corner he felt the pull become stronger, he's closer, turning right he comes to park and finds exactly what he was looking for, yet it's not what he expected.

He could not see the Akuma's soul but there's a glow around it, it's large but instead of looking like a machine like most level ones look like, this looked like an oversized, demonic rabbit. Where its face should be there's a mask and a large whole in the middle of its chest.

But what Allen found surprising besides the strange Akuma like being, it that someone is already fighting. Looking around Allen bit his lip, wondering if he should join the fight or not. Suddenly a second Akuma-like being appeared, except this one seemed to resemble a toad and a lizard at the same time.

"Aw…damn it!" yelled the person who's fighting, Allen noted that the voice sounded familiar but dismissed it s he charged forward.

"Innocence invocation!" he yelled at he glowed, activating his Crown Clown, as the mask covers his face he charges forward.

Ichigo suddenly notices a white blur ran past him attacking the second Hollow, for a moment he wonders of it's Rukia but the person is too tall, and it's not Renji because the person is too short. Suddenly back to his own fight as he dodges another of the Hollow's attack, the Hollow is rather strong to just be a normal one.

Growling he swings his sword, Zangetsu unleashing his attack, destroying the Hollow within seconds. He turns to go help the other person, who ever it is but stops as he watches the fight.

Allen jumps to the side still confused, this is not an Akuma, but it felt like one, but instead of looking at a machine it left as if he was staring to the very should of the creature, no it is the soul. Swinging his claw-like left hand he cuts off the right arm of the creature as it hollowed in pain, Allen's left eye throbbed, and he must end it now.

Raising he left hand he cries, "Crown belt!" he roars cutting the Hollow into shreds as it's mask breaks into pieces.

Allen lands on his feet perfectly, as he watched the aura that was once around the creature purify, he smiled softly.

Ichigo glares at the newcomer, he's face is half covered by a black and silver mask, revealing on of his eyes a dark stormy grey, while the left is black and red. His left are is black with claw like fingers, while the other seemed gloves and there's a fur-like material around his shoulders. Ichigo wondered if he was an Arrancar, because of his masks, but the person seemed more like a human then a Hollow, yet then again that how Arrancars look. But then he noticed, this person had white, and he sure wasn't the midget captain.  
"Hey!" cries the other.

Allen sighs and turns around, shocked to see who's standing before him. Ichigo's glaring at him with a sword that looks like an oversized knife, wearing what looks like to Allen black/dark blue robes.

"Ichigo!?" yelled Allen pointing at Ichigo with his left arm.

"Allen!?" Ichigo yells back as he gives the exorcist a confused look, "Wait…What the Fuck!?"

Allen smiles rubbing the back of his head…looks like he's got some explaining to do.

* * *

Chu! That's where it ends :D a small cliffy! Ok then tell who you want to show up! Lavi, or Rhode! Thankies please review!

* * *


	4. Rhode and the Rabbit

I am so happy that people are enjoying this story, here is the fourht chapter, it's basically gonna explain Rhode's part in the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Allen looked behind him and saw no Ichigo, slightly less edgy he ran towards where he felt the energy of an Akuma like being. Turning the corner he felt the pull become stronger, he's closer, turning right he comes to a park and finds exactly what he was looking for, yet it's not what he expected.

He could not see the Akuma's soul but there's a glow around it, it's large but instead of looking like a machine, most level ones look like that, this looked like an oversized, demonic rabbit. Where its face should be there's a mask and a large whole in the middle of its chest.

But what Allen found surprising besides the strange Akuma like being, it that someone is already fighting it. Looking around Allen bit his lip, wondering if he should join the fight or not. Suddenly a second Akuma-like being appeared, except this one seemed to resemble a toad and a lizard at the same time.

"Aw…damn it!" yelled the person who's fighting, Allen noted that the voice sounded familiar but dismissed it as he charged forward.

"Innocence invocation!" he yelled as he glowed, activating his Crown Clown, as the mask covers his face he charges forward.

Ichigo suddenly notices a white blur run past him attacking the second Hollow, for a moment he wonders of it's Rukia but the person is too tall, and it's not Renji because the person is too short. Suddenly back to his own fight as he dodges another of the Hollow's attack, the Hollow is rather strong to just be a normal one.

Growling he swings his sword, Zangetsu unleashing his attack, destroying the Hollow within seconds. He turns to go help the other person, who ever it is but stops as he watches the fight it seems that this newcomer doesn't need on of his help.

Allen jumps to the side still confused, this is not an Akuma, but it feels like one, but instead of looking at a machine it left as if he was staring to the very should of the creature, no it is the soul. Swinging his claw-like left hand he cuts off the right arm of the creature as it hollowed in pain, Allen's left eye throbbed, and he must end it now.

Raising he left hand he cries, "Crown belt!" he roars cutting the Hollow into shreds as it's mask breaks into pieces.

Allen lands on his feet perfectly, as he watched the aura that was once around the creature purify, he smiled softly.

Ichigo glares at the newcomer, he's face is half covered by a black and silver mask, revealing on of his eyes a dark stormy grey, while the left is black and red. His left arm is black with claw like fingers, while the other seemed gloved and there's a fur-like material around his shoulders. Ichigo wondered if he was an Arrancar, because of his masks, but the person seemed more like a human then a Hollow, yet then again that how Arrancars look. But then he noticed, this person had white, and he sure wasn't the midget captain.

"Hey!" cries Ichigo

Allen sighs and turns around, shocked to see who's standing before him. Ichigo's glaring at him with a sword that looks like an oversized knife, wearing what looks like to Allen black/dark blue robes.

"Ichigo!?" yelled Allen pointing at Ichigo with his left arm.

"Allen!?" Ichigo yells back as he gives the exorcist a confused look, "Wait…What the Fuck!?"

Allen smiles rubbing the back of his head…looks like he's got some explaining to do.

* * *

Else where...

* * *

If someone had told Rhode Camelot that she would be risking her neck for a bunch of exorcists, she would have killed who ever suggested that, for she would never do such a thing. Except, for her little play toy and apparent love, Allen Walker.

After pushing Allen through her doors, she barely dodged the Millenium Earl's deadly attack, although the silly humans weren't able to get out of its way. Rhode tried to hold back a laugh that tried to escape her throat, no wait on second thought; she laughed as hard as she could.

"That's a good one Millenium Duke!" cried Rhode in her sweet childish voice hugging him.

The Millenium's Earl's never ending smile seemed to become more sinister as he soon noticed all the exorcists are alive, and that there's no sign of Allen Walker. He laughed in his odd manner.

"Why Rhode it would seem that my little clown is dead :D" he muttered.

Rhode gave nothing away, but she pouted none the less, it's time to put her first actual promise to Allen into action. She sighed, "Aw! You killed my favorite play toy Millenium Duke! How are you going to make it up to me!" she cried like a spoiled child, being the Duke's favorite pays off. A lot.

The Millenium Earl seemed to ponder this question, "Ah, I'm sorry Rhode but he had to be dealt with, how about another year's worth of candy! :D"

Rhode's pout turned into a very light glare and shook her head, "Nope! I want new toys!" she says happily.

"New toys?" muttered the Millenium Earl tilting his head, "Who?"

Rhode stares at the worthless humans down below, pointing to Lenalee in particularly, for she is the only thing that can possibly prevent Rhode from making Allen hers completely. Giggling she answers, " I want those stupid exorcists to be my new toys! They'll be fun! Please!"

The Earl chuckled as he patted her head; "Yes, yes you can have them as your new toys Rhode."

"Yay!" she cried hugging the Earl as she stared evilly at the little silly humans down below, " This will be fun."

The Earl chuckled, "Now, now Rhode don't break them too fast now :D!" he said laughing as his evil eyes stared down at those stupid exorcists.

Rhode smiles sweetly, far too sweetly, "I'll be nice! Are you going now Millenium Duke?" she asked tilting her head.

The Earl grabbed Lero, with his never-ending smile he seemed to have a thoughtful look on his face when he finally spoke, "Yes! I have to make dinner and summon all the other Noah for a nice family dinner :D!"

Rhode forced a bitter smile, _'How can it be a 'family' dinner if Allen isn't there?'_

"Yay! I love your cooking!" she smiles down at her new 'toys', "I'll just have to put my new toys away then I'll join everyone!"

She giggles like a normal little girl as the Earl pats her head, ruffling her hair slightly, "Yes, yes don't take too long Rhode :D!" he said happily as he grabbed Lero and vanished.

Once she was sure that he was gone Rhode floated back down to the black plain that was once a town and stared at her chosen 'toys' in a boring manner. Lavi grabbed his hammer, Kanda got into position for an attack, Krory bared his fangs, and Miranda held her gaze towards the little Noah, while Lenalee could barely stand leaning against Lavi.

"What did you do to Allen!" cried Lenalee who felt tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

Rhode sighed rolling her eyes not even bothering to answer that stupid human girl's question, snapping her fingers her door appeared behind her. Lavi tensed, having been trapped in one of her mind games before, he's rather weary of the little girl of a Noah.

"C'mon morons, you heard, you guys are my new toys since Allen isn't here." She said in a bored tone of voice staring at her nails.

Lenalee let her tears flow freely as she stood on her own, her Dark Boot shining, though her legs were slightly wobbly.

"Rhode! What have you done with Allen!? Answer me!" she cried.

Rhode narrowed her golden eyes, " I don't have to answer to anyone."

Waving her hand rows and rows of sharpen candles appeared around the beaten exorcists, Kanda growled as he was about to swing his sword all the candles gathered around Lenalee, making the poor girl gasp in surprise. Lavi stared wide-eyed, as Kanda tensed letting his sword lower slightly, Rhode merely stared at the group with a large sweet smile on her lips.

"Now, now, if you don't want Lenalee to have too many holes in her, I suggest you listen to me." Muttered Rhode in her overly sweet voice.

Lenalee glared at her, "You…monster…!"

Rhode hummed, " Are you finished?" she rolled her eyes, " You silly humans, c'mon I have to get you guys all comfortable with your new home before I have to go to dinner!" she says with a sigh.

Lavi glares at her, before turning to look at the trapped Lenalee as the candles hovered around her. Kanda sheathed his sword, as annoying as it is, he didn't want Lenalee to get hurt, not to mention the spasm Komui would have. Rhode smiled, pleased with herself as the exorcists filed into her door, she sighed running her fingers through her hair looking up at the sky.

"You owe me a date for this Allen…" she mumbled as she stepped inside her door as it closed behind her.

She looks at her room with mild interest, Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, and Miranda stood out against the black and orange chessboard floor of Rhode's room. Rhode walked past them as her candles floated all around the room, she sat down on her as she picked up a doll, one of her favorites. An Allen doll.

Miranda spoke, "W-what do you want with us…" she said in a very soft voice.

Rhode stared at Miranda in a bleak manner, she sighed, humans can be so annoying sometimes, and if she knew they would put up this much of a fuse then she would have made Allen tell them instead. But, considering Allen is not currently in this dimension it would be a problem, speaking of which Rhode was getting worried about how Allen is fairing where she had sent him.

"Rhode!" cried Lenalee again, snapping the Noah from her train of thoughts.

Rhode glared at Lenalee, really the bootsgirl was a lot cuter when she didn't talk back and when she had long hair. Holding her Allen doll tightly as she smiled sweetly at the exorcists, "Like I said before." She paused as she grabbed one of her candles into her hand cutting Lenalee's cheek lightly, " You are my toys, not even the Millenium Duke touches my toys…Consider yourselves lucky. Morons." She said in a distasteful manner but with a large smile as she threw the candle away.

Lenalee glared after Rhode as tears flowed down her cheek; Miranda hugged her to comfort Lenalee, while Kanda, Krory and Lavi all glared at Rhode.

Rhode ignored them for the moment as she went to her large closet looking for clothes for her new toys, if they had to stay here in her room they at least had to be bearable to look at. She sighed, she wanted to go and see Allen, and it would be easy for her to find him. Rhode pouted, there's just one problem, she can't let the Earl grow suspicious of her, that would be a pain, she'll actually have to be careful for once.

Suddenly she thought up of an idea, turning around with a large wicked smile on her lips she pointed a candle towards where the exorcists were huddled.

"You, the rabbit! Come over here!" she said pointing to Lavi.

The redhead tensed, as he stared towards Rhode, fully remembering what the little girl before him is capable of. Lenalee held onto his hand tightly, he looked at her as she shook her head, she didn't want him to go towards Rhode.

The Noah sighed annoyed at Lenalee; "If you don't listen to me I'll just kill you instead." She said in a cute tone of voice that sent chills down Lavi's spine.

Gulping his fingers brushed against the handle of his hammer as he walked slowly towards Rhode. The girl in question leaped towards him causing the poor rabbit to be startled, Rhode smirked as she pushed him down onto the bed laying onto of him. His light colored eye grew wide and his face turned a nice shade of pink, making Rhode giggle.

Kanda stared, Lenalee blushed and glared, Krory and Miranda didn't notice, they were to busy looking around the room.

"G-g-get o-off!" he said softly as he stuttered.

Rhode grinned evilly as she sat on his stomach, "Nope!" she paused as she leaned down brushing her nosy against Lavi's, "Unless you don't want to help Allen…" she whispered.

"What are -!"

Rhode stuffed a lollipop into his mouth as she smiled; the redhead frowned at her there was something odd going on, he didn't understand it. Why would Rhode, one of the Noah help him, so that he can help Allen?

She leaned next to his ear and whispered no need to have the others figure out what she was up too. After all Kanda is too Kanda, Lenalee would never agree, and she didn't know the others well enough. So that merely left the rabbit to do her biding.

"I know where Allen is, but I won't be able to visit him often, I need a…decent human to stay with him." She paused bouncing on his stomach making him groan, "That's where you come in, I'm going to send you to where Allen is and help him get stronger."

Lavi, now slightly sure that Rhode wasn't going to slit his throat removed the candy from his mouth and spoke; " Why do I have listen to you!?" he asked.

Rhode laughed at him as she snapped back his eye patch making him yelp, " Be a good little rabbit and try not to die, I'll be sending you over in a few days." Her smile turned dark, "Don't you even dare to try and fight me or bring any of those stupid humans with you. Or…"

A shape blue and purple candle appeared in her hand pushing Lavi down as he tried to struggle, surprised at the amount of strength Rhode had, pinning him down. She smiled darkly as she traced his throat lightly, but hard enough to draw blood, but not too much. Lavi stare at her, transfixed, "Or I might just break my promise to Allen…" she muttered stabbing Lavi's hand to her bed as he cried out in pain.

"Lavi!" cried Lenalee, yet she dared not move in case Rhode would hurt him even more, even Kanda seemed concerned.

Rhode giggled at his painful scream as she opened one of her cabinets, licking away at his blood. She smiled sweetly when she noted that it tasted nowhere as good as Allen's. She placed what appeared to be a dark version of a first aid kit with a decapitated bear on the front, and placed it next to Lavi. The exorcists stared at her as she shrugged, " What? I can't have my toys dying on me yet now can I." She said sweetly as she ruffled Lavi's hair.

The boy in question glared at her despite the pain, she smiled again, "Now be good my little rabbit!"

And with that said Rhode skipped out of her room, after all if she was late for dinner she wouldn't hear the end of it. As Rhode disappeared, Lavi laid his head back down as the pain dulled he pulled out the candle form his hand screaming lightly in pain throwing the candle aside.

He groaned as a scary thought crossed his mind, _'Argh…I don't even want to know how Allen's and Rhode's sex life is going to be like…'_

* * *

I tried to keep lavi and rhode in character and add...som humor sorry if i failed! please review!

* * *


	5. Twisted tale

Mm yup i have updated, sorry it took so long college is so busy. Anyway next chappy will probably make a lot of people happy. Well Enjoy thank you for your reviews!

* * *

Allen stared at Ichigo with a smile on his face, on the outside he looked calm and cool but inside he's slightly panicking. Notice the word slightly. Allen sighed, he actually thought he could keep this a secret.  
_  
'Wait…is this all part of Rhode's idea of me getting stronger?'_

Allen looked up at the glaring Ichigo, whose blade is pointing right at his face and groaned in frustration.  
_  
'Don't tell me…did she purposefully drop me here? Oh god she probably did…'_

_**'Your girlfriend is very complicated Allen…'  
**_  
_'Wha-what!? Rhode is not my girlfriend!'_  
**_  
'But of course not, at the very least not yet, but with the way you two are going I wouldn't be surprised…'_**  
_  
'What are you-!'_

Allen unable to finish his thought, unaware that he was ignoring Ichigo as he talked to his Noah, so the strawberry got tired with being ignored. Staring at Allen who seemed to have spaced out, the orange top walked up to him to see if that got his attention noting that it failed he frowned.

Raising his sword he hit the white haired teen on the top of his head not hard enough to bleed but hard enough to hurt, and he did all this with a bored look.

"Ow!" cried out Allen as he placed his right hand on his head, glaring he looks at Ichigo, "What was that for!?" he cries.

Ichigo shrugs his shoulders, "No reason, just needed to get your attention." He said with a smirk on his face.

Allen sighed, he didn't need a headache right now, what he needed was to think clearly and try to not let anyone else know or find out what he is after all he doubted that people here know what a real exorcist is.

Allen allowed a small sigh to escape his lips, where to start? He knew, understood at least if Ichigo would ask questions now or if the teen in question would stop trusting him. But Allen himself had a few questions of his own; just what were those things? And what was Ichigo?

Ichigo observed the white haired teen; the boy had yet to make his face visible making Ichigo assume that he couldn't take that mask off. He found it odd that the boy was not questioning him, but then again he probably figured that if he didn't then he wouldn't either. Yeah right.

"Hey!" he said getting Allen's attention, " Are you an Arrancar or…are you an Espada?" asked Ichigo.

Allen blinked tilting his head to the side, he didn't know what those things were but he at the very least knew that neither of those words meant 'exorcist', at the very least that was his guess.

"Ah…no I'm not." He responded slightly uncertain what kind of reaction his answer would cause.

Ichigo swing the blade behind his back, "Then why do you have a mask? What's it for?" he asked.

Allen smiled as he lifted his left arm, "It's a part of my innocence the 'Crown Clown', I don't usually wear it but considering my situation, I thought it best to try and hide my identity."

With that said Allen removed his Crown Clown mask, showing Ichigo that it was indeed Allen Walker under that mask, yet it did not dispel Ichigo's theory of Allen being an Arrancar.

" 'Innocence'? What the hell is that? Are you talking about your virg-" Ichigo was caught as another person made themselves present.

"Ichigo! What's taking you so long I thought you would have been done by now!" said Rukia.

Allen cursed pulling down his mask again, he didn't want anymore problems, besides he can explain things later to Ichigo, and get some of his own questions answered. Rukia stopped midway as her violet eyes landed on Allen's form yet she did not know whom it was behind the mask, so…she panicked and yelled at Ichigo.

"Ichigo what are you doing!? It's an Arrancar! Why are you standing around for!" she yelled, worried for Ichigo she overacted changing into her shinigami form.

Ichigo hit his forehead in frustration, there's no point in trying to change Rukia's mind, and she wouldn't believe him if he told her that it's Allen under the mask. She'd probably just hit him instead.

As Rukia charged forward Allen bit his lower lip, as her sword moved to cut his side he side stepped and did a back flip landing on his feet perfectly. Once again faced with a slightly difficult choice, he looked over at Ichigo whom seemed to at a loss at what to do as well. The orange haired teen merely shook his head shrugging his shoulders; he had no clue but he might as well act the part otherwise Rukia might get suspicious. He charged forward swinging his blade, Allen stared him in surprise as he blocked the sword with his left arm.

"What are you doing?" whispered Allen.

Ichigo rolled his eyes; " I'm just faking, unless you want Rukia to find out it's you, do something to make this fight look real!"

Allen blinked finally realizing what the weird orange haired teen had planned, nodding his head he swung his left arm hard and fast catching Ichigo by surprise sending him into a tree.

Allen laughed sheepishly, he didn't mean to push Ichigo that far, oh well he figured he'd live through after all, he himself has been put through worse then that.

Rukia's eyes widen, "Ichigo!" she cried as she glared at the presumed 'Arrancar'.

Allen took this as his cue to leave, "Ah…maybe you should check on him. He might be hurt."

And with that said Allen disappeared in a white blur and out of Rukia's sight, in the mean time Ichigo was leaning against a broken tree, fuming. Ok, so he told Allen to make it look real, but that didn't mean he had to throw him into a tree. He noticed Rukia walk towards him, she better not kick him.

"Are you ok?" she asked him with a concern look in her violet eyes.

He grunted, "Yeah I'm fine, though that Arrancar got away apparently."

She shook her head, "I thought Arrancars would crossing over once the War was won, I'll have to inform Soul Society about this." She mumbled.

Ichigo groaned, "Why? It's not like it attacked us, may be it's like Nell?" he offered.

Rukia snorted, "I highly doubt that, Nell is a special…case, I hardly think there are others like her."

Ichigo let out a sigh of frustration, " Look, Rukia how about we keep it a low profile till we know what we really are dealing with here."

Rukia blinked and stared at him, before she hit him upside the head. He cried out, "What the hell was that for!?"

"Nothing, it's just that one of the most intelligent things you've ever said." She answered with a blank stare.

Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch, "And that's why you hit me!?"

Again the blank stare, "I just want to make sure it was real…" she smiled, "Anyway, we better get back to Orihime's apartment, Allen's probably waiting for us there."

Ichigo mildly wondered what her reaction would be if he told her that the 'Arrancar' they were 'fighting' earlier was actually just Allen. She'd probably hit him again…  


* * *

  
Allen's POV

* * *

I gave a tired sigh as I sat on Orihime's couch, Uryuu was giving the evil eyes, the same with Renji while Orihime just offered me some cookies, I tried one and thought I was going to die. I politely swallowed it, not even Tim wanted any, and once Orihime offered again I had to say no or I'd really die.

"Allen-kun are you ok? You look tired." she asked in a concerned manner.

I merely offered her a smile, "I'm fine don't worry about me."

Uryuu glanced at me, " Why Allen you sound slightly out of breath, are you sure you are alright?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance, " I fine, I am merely not use to the amount of smog in the air, England has little bit more of fresh air then here, so pardon my heavy breathing." I said as I petted Tim who curled his tail around my hand.

Uryuu seemed satisfied with me answer spoke again, " You should go to a doctor and ask for an inhaler if you are having trouble breathing." He said and I could have sworn there was some concern there.

I have no idea what an 'inhaler' is but I'm noting going to ask, "Sure, I'll think about it."

Renji stared at Uryuu, "What's an inhaler?" he asked.

Uryuu sighed as he adjusted he glasses again; "It's something that helps with breathing problems, to put it simply."

I tried not to laugh as Renji's face filled with a confused expression, "Why would someone have trouble breathing?"

Uryuu seemed to glare at Renji while Chad merely chuckled and Orihime took over the explanations. I smiled softly as I looked out the window, my mind drifted to that strange creature I had fought, it wasn't an Akuma, that much I know, but then…what is it? It must be something similar to an Akuma for my innocence was able to destroy it, I'll just have to ask Ichigo when we get back to his house, I have so many questions not doubt that he has questions for me as well.

"Allen are alright?"

I blinked turning away from the window, "Huh?" I mumbled as I stared at a concerned Orihime, "Oh, yeah I'm fine." I answered.

"You look worried Allen…are you sure you are ok?" she asked again.

I gave he smile and nodded my head, "I'm fine Orihime don't worry, I just have a lot on my mind."

Orihime returned the smile at she turned back to Renji resuming her explanations, for a brief moment I felt as if I was talking to Lenalee, how she constantly questions me if I'm alright or if there is something on my mind. I know she means well but after a while, it does get rather bothersome, I like to keep something's to myself sometimes.

There's a sudden knock on the door, as Orihime opens it revealing and annoyed Rukia and a frustrated looking Ichigo, "Ah! Welcome back you two, did everything go well?" asked Orihime smiling.

Ichigo grunted and Rukia nodded her head as they entered the apartment, I look at Ichigo and our eyes met. I give him a sheepish grin, and he glares.

"What are you grinning at?" he suddenly asking sitting down.

I blink, slightly confused why he is so annoyed all of the sudden, "Ah…"

Rukia pouts hitting Ichigo's head, "Ichigo cut it out! Allen did nothing wrong!" she cried.

Suddenly it clicked, she's probably annoyed that Ichigo didn't get rid of me, but then again its not his fault, after all only he knows that it was me under my Crowned Clown mask.

Before Ichigo could give an angry answer I spoke, "Ah, Rukia don't be so hard on Ichigo, I don't mind really." I said offering a smile.

Rukia looked pained before she gave a tried sigh and sat down, Ichigo turned to me and mouth the words 'thank you', I had to hold back a chuckle.

Orihime clapped her hands as she stood up, "I know what we should do! Let's play a game of 'Twister'!" she cried as she rushed off to her room.

Blinking I looked over to Ichigo as did Rukia and asked, "What's 'Twister'?"

The orange hared teen groaned, sighing he gave us a simple, very simple answer; " There's a mat that you put on the floor, with dots the colors of red, yellow, green, and blue. One player holds a chat with these colors, which also tells a body part, spins the arrow, when its lands on a color another player has to put either their hands or feet on the correct colored dot depending on what you get."

Rukia raised her hand, "Why is it called 'Twister'?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, " Because you end up in weird positions."

I raised my hand, " How do you lose or win?"

" You win if you are the last one on the mat and you loss if you fall down." Ichigo sighed ruffling his own hair, " Do you guys get it now?" he asked.

"Yes!" both Rukia and I cried.

Orihime returned from her room setting down the colorful mat on the ground with the chart in her hands, "Alright you guys lets play Twister!" she cried.

Rukia grabbed me and Ichigo, while Renji was bragging Uryuu and Chad just stood silently next to the mat. Orihime bounced happily, "Alright first will be Rukia, then Ichigo, Allen, Uryuu, Renji and Chad! Let's go!" she said in a singsong voice.

She turned the arrow, we waited for it to stop for ten seconds, " Ok, left hand blue!"

Rukia blinked as she stepped on to the mat placing her left hand on the blue, I sighed feeling my stomach annoy me, I'm hungry but I dare not eat Orihime's cooking, I don't want to die.

"Mmm right hand green Ichigo." , mumbled Orihime with a smile.

Ichigo did the same Rukia did except he put his right hand on the green, next up, me. Tim flew off my head and snuggled himself on the couch, probably going off to sleep.

"Ok Allen, left foot red."

I nodded my head, stepping on to the mat placing my foot on one of red dots, waiting for everyone else's turn. Uryuu got yellow right hand, Renji right foot yellow and Chad left hand green, I tried my best not to chuckle, but Chad's hand practically covered two dots.

"Left foot green Rukia." Mumbled Orihime.

Rukia's face frowned in concentration, I don't think she wants to lose, as her left foot close to where Ichigo's hand was.

"Ok, left hand yellow, Ichigo."

Ichigo groan having to switch sides to get to the yellow, he's practically on her leg, I smirked at his blush, Rukia didn't notice, but Orihime did. She spun the arrow once again, this time for me.

"Right foot yellow Allen !"

I nodded my head, so fat I've had it easy, next was Uryuu right hand red and Chad left foot green, which once again took up two dots. On and on this went and for some reason…I felt an impending doom approaching me…  


* * *

Lavi sighed frustrated, Rhode seemed to have taken a liking to him, though she assured him that she only loved Allen. And Lavi had no doubt about that, but it was getting annoying having candy shoved up into your mouth all the time, though they did taste good.

Lenalee looked over the her friend, normally would stay against the wall away from Rhode and Lavi, mostly because Rhode was hanging around Lavi a lot, the most the girl does to everyone else is throw a candle which they sometimes dodge.

"Lavi…" called Lenalee.

The redhead looked over at his friend, "What's wrong Lenalee? You look well upset."

She puffed out her cheeks, "Upset? Who wouldn't be, Lavi we have no idea what Rhode's done to Allen! Lavi I'm so worried…she says she's helping us because Allen asked her to, but I know she's lying!"

Lavi looked at her feeling guilty, he understood why she was saying those things, and Rhode is a Noah and has tried to hurt Allen in the past. This caused to puzzle Lavi even further, as a Noah she should want Allen dead regardless of her feeling, she doesn't. She wants him alive.

"I want to know what's going on Lavi…I want to know…" she whispered clenching her fists as tears threaten to fall down her cheeks.

Lavi walked towards her and sat beside her, placing an arm around her shoulders her gave a light squeeze, " Don't cry Lenalee, I'm sure Allen's all right."

Lenalee glared at him, "How can you think Allen is alright? We have no idea what is going one or what is happening, we are all finally together again to have this happen? Why did Rhode, that monster of a Noah have to hurt him!"

Rhode, who had been watching for a few moments now, clenched her teeth as a dangerous glare covered her pale face. Now she remembered perfectly why she hated certain humans so badly, and Lenalee was no exception, the girl was far cuter when her mouth was shut.  
_  
'May be I should sow it shut…'_ she thought with a wicked grin on her face.

Lavi sighed; comforting Lenalee was never something he was good at, heck he even made her cry once, when they first thought Allen had died. Again he gave Lenalee's shoulder a comforting squeeze; Krory stood up and sat beside the pair with a soft smile.

"Lenalee, I know you are upset but, considering the situation we are in, perhaps it would be better to keep those kind of thoughts to ourselves?" he said in one breath and in a timid voice. He looked in a questioning manner to Lavi, to see if he had said something right.

But the glare on Lenalee's face was enough of an answer; Rhode had to hold back her annoyance so she could watch them.

"Krory, how can you defend her! That-that monster!" cried Lenalee.

Krory seemed to visibly shrink under the teenage girl's gaze; Lavi sighed in a tried manner while Krory tried to apologize. Miranda slumps her shoulders, _'This is going no where,'_ she bit her lower lip, _'And I'm no good at comforting people…it only worked that one time with Allen because I gave him candy…'_

Closing her eyes tightly she walked over to where Lavi, Lenalee, and a very apologetic Krory were sitting. She gave the young give a faint smile, Lenalee merely let her tears fall ignoring the others who were trying to comfort her.

Miranda brushed her tears away even though news ones appeared, "Lenalee, you have to understand that some events neither you or the Order will be able to predict," she paused looking at Lenalee who gave her a sour look. " Besides Lenalee, we never saw Rhode attack Allen, for all we know she could be telling the truth."

Lenalee opened her mouth to speak, "How can you be sure-"

Miranda smiled gently, "Besides Lenalee, Allen is a very strong person, we all have put our faith in him. Shouldn't you believe in his strength as well?"

Lenalee's eyes grew wide as a look of some sort of understanding passed through them, the young teen nodded her head as new tears appeared making Rhode roll her eyes in the shadows, 'Really, did this girl do anything else besides crying?'

Rhode having enough of this touchy feeling nonsense, cleared her throat with a wick evil smile on her lips as she looked at the group who all, except for Lavi, tensed up. She giggled as she crouched down in front of Lenalee who glared at her; "Get away from me!" hissed the human girl.

Rhode's smile widens, "Aw, not happen to see me? My feelings are hurt." She said in mocking her.

Lenalee glared even more, "You have no feelings!"

Rhode still smiling snapped her fingered and a horde of candles surrounded her and headed straight for Lenalee who hissed as small scratches appeared on her arms and sides. Rhode smiled, ' How funny the others jumped out of the way.'

"You know, if you keep acting like that I might just end up having to break my promise to my Allen." She mumbled a she stood up sucking on her candy.

Lenalee glared "Allen isn't yours!"

Rhode turned around, her golden eyes narrowed at Lenalee; "Shut up human girl, Allen is more mine then yours, and unlike you his heart is pure you sicken me sometimes…" muttered Rhode finally letting some of her annoyance show through, it had been so hard to keep it all in.

She quickly turned to Lavi who stared at her questioningly, "Come on Rabbit I wanna play!" she cried and like a little girl she pulled Lavi up to his feet.

Lenalee glared, Miranda tried so hard not to smile at the childish behavior, and Krory was just confused. Once away from the others Rhode took Lavi to one of her other many rooms, this once was colorful and held many dolls and all sorts of sweets. Lavi stared all around him and wondered where the girl finds all these stuff.

Rhode giggled hoping on Lavi back making the redhead almost fall face first, "Rhode! Warn me next time!"  
Rhode giggled ruffling his hair, "Aw! Laiv's all grumpy! But I have some news to cheer up!"

The rabbit's interest perked up, "Huh?"

Rhode smirked as she leaned down whispering into Lavi's ear making him shiver; "It's time…to check up on Allen."

Lavi tried not to groan, now everything will just go even more upside down!

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter Lavi and Rhode pay a visit, and we'll find out what just happened in that game of Twister! Please review!


	6. Now it really begins

I'm srry I havent updated in a long time! But now its time to get this fanfic moving! Here you go hope you like it!

* * *

Lavi stared at the female Noah as two pieces of candies were stuck into his mouth. Rhode merely giggled at the surprised look on the rabbit's face. True, it's only been a few days since Rhode had sent Allen to that other world, one she hardly ever visited. But now she has a reason to actually spend time in that world, her Allen, yes her Allen.

Lavi chewed the candy slowly as his thoughts tried to gather themselves. If he had heard right, they as in Rhode and himself, are going to see Allen very soon!

Swallowing making sure he didn't choke he looked over to Rhode who was playing with one of her non-human toys.

"Ah…Rhode?" he started, " Did you just say that we are going to go see Allen?" he asked.

The girl giggled, "Yup, it's about time we visited Allen and see if he has gotten any stronger, that's the reason why I even sent him there in that boring world in the first place." She finished as she smirked.

'I should probably tell Lenalee…she's so worried about Allen…' thought Lavi.

As soon as that thought ran through his head Rhode narrowed her golden cat like eyes at him. For a few moments he wondered if she could read minds. The redhead grinned sheepishly as she glared at him, "Don't even dare tell that human girl, Lenalee anything! Besides you'd be breaking your promise if you did…" she paused grinning evilly, "Allen might not find some of his friends alive…."

Lavi glared back, just because Rhode has been nice to him doesn't mean that he had forgotten what she's capable of. He stopped himself from shuddering as he remembered the 'game' the two of them played.

"I wasn't going to-"

Rhode stuck a lollipop in his mouth cutting him off, "Oh come on Rabbit, it's bad to lie." She said in a singsong voice, smiling.

Lavi rolled his green eye as he sucked on the candy, he was angry with Rhode for threatening the others, but for whatever reason he couldn't stay mad at her. As she smiled eating her candy in this weird candy-land room, he wondered if there was still a little bit of 'innocence' in her.

He could already picture Kanda calling him an idiot for thinking that and then stabbing him with his sword. Even though they were best friends he knew Kanda wouldn't mind stabbing him, which made it even more fun to tease him! If that makes sense…

Rhode sighed as she jumped on to Lavi back, " C'mon Lavi play with me! I'm bored!"

Lavi rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah but I'm not playing game that might end with me dead."

Rhode giggled, " Fine, you're no fun Lavi!" she said whining a little.

This time was Lavi who chuckled, "I'm fun, I just don't want to die!"

Rhode smirked, "Aw, I wouldn't kill you! Allen cares for you too much besides that be breaking my promise to my Allen." She paused and in serious tone added, "I can't do that."

Lavi once again pondered, if the Noah girl was lying or…if she really did love his friend Allen Walker.

"When are we going Rhode?" he asked.

Rhode smirked, "Tomorrow….we'll go and see Allen."

* * *

I sighed or at least tried to; it's rather hard to breathe when you are in an odd position as I am. My left hand is on a yellow dot right under my stomach, both my feet are two dots near to corners and my right hand is on my left side leaving my balance slightly lump sided.

Normally this wouldn't be a problem for me to maintain, but normally I don't have Ichigo spread out partially on top of my legs or Rukia on my back because her limbs are too short to touch the dots! And Chad, well he's got the rest of the mat all by himself considering Renji and Uryuu already lost.

Orihime smiled; "Well…" she pauses waiting for the arrow to stop spinning.

I sigh, the next spin is my turn, this is fun yet a little annoying at the same time. I looked over to where Tim was, I swear it was almost like he was snickering at me, yet I know he can't, but still, it felt like it.

"All right, Allen move your right foot red dot!" she cried happily.

I grunted trying to consecrate, '_Come on this is easy…I can do this…_'

There was a snickering sound in my head causing me to frown.

**_'You're gonna lose'_**, said the 14th in my head playfully.

Grinding my teeth as I tried my best not to kick Ichigo or cause Rukia to fall off my back, I slowly move my right foot to a red dot.

**_'Hey Allen…'_**

_'What?'_

**_'Imagine Rhode…naked!'_**

_'W-wha'_

My face grew red as both my hands slipped causing my face to fall; I could hear Ichigo and Rukia cry out as they both lost their balance falling on top of me. I could breath for a few moments as my face was squished against the plastic mat.

Why…why oh why!?

I couldn't close my eyes because of the stupid image that the 14th just HAD to put in my head. I mean, yeah I like girls and yes…I kinda like Rhode and she's probably good looking naked…

…

ARGH! Bad Allen! Bad!

I could hear the 14th's laughter in my head, I sighed rolling my eyes, I'll just pretend it never happened. Sitting up I looked over at Ichigo and Rukia who were arguing each blaming the other for causing them to lose even thought it was my fault.

"Chad won!" cried Orihime happily, Tim flew off her head and landed on mine.

Uryuu smirked while Renji merely rolled his eyes scolding, Ichigo frowned and cursed at Rukia who had just kicked him. Chad smiled, he hardly says anything I wonder if he is shy, no he's probably just no talkative. But he is the nice type of none-talkative, for example Kanda isn't very talkative either, but he'd bite your head off, I have feeling that Chad wouldn't do that.

My mind wondered off again to fall upon my comrades. Lenalee, Kanda, Miranda, Krory and Lavi, odd enough I trust and believe that Rhode will keep her word. She has done a lot of things to me, she has stabbed me, mocked me, and beaten me. But she has never lied to me.

Once again I sighed and turn my attention back to the present I need to talk with Ichigo about what happened earlier. But as I looked up I noticed how much fun he was having with his friends. Granted he was cursing and Rukia was kicking him, but I could tell he liked them. Argh…what's with me?

I close my eyes again, I felt someone tap my shoulder, "Allen? Are you alright?"

I opened my stormy grey eyes and smiled at Rukia who had a considered look on her face.

"I'm fine Rukia, just feeling a little lightheaded. Do you mind if I head back on my own?" I asked politely.

Rukia blinked, "No but…you sure you don't want me or Ichigo to walk with you?"

This caught the others attention, I smiled once again and shook my head; "No it's alright Rukia I won't get lost, besides I have Tim with me I'll be fine."

Orihime tilited her head in question, "You're leaving Allen-kun? But you just got here!"

I gave her a gentle smile, "I'm sorry Orihime, but I have a lot of things to work out. I'm sure I'll see you, Renji, Chad and Uryuu again."

"Eh? So that brat's leaving? Great more food for me!" cried Renji.

Rukia glared at him, "Renji."

"Eh?"

She hit him upside the head causing all of us to laugh, I think even Tim grinned. "Ow! I was kidding!" he cried.

"You're going?" asked Ichigo this time.

I could feel the suspicion in his tone of voice, I don't blame him, I didn't get to explain to him anything about my Innocence or why I am here. Rukia is probably suspisious as well but she probably hides it better. And I'm not really sure of what to make of the others; I've only known them for and hour or so.

"Yup, I need to sort some things, I'll see you later." I muttered as I waved goodbye to all of them with a smile.

I opened the door and left.

* * *

Rukia frowned as Allen walked out the door, she turned at Ichigo, "It's your fault."

Ichigo blinked, "What!? How is it my fault!"

"You didn't make him feel comfortable and then you caused him to lose his cover! I couldn't interogate him about who he was after you dropped his hood, he was on guard after that!"

Ichigo blinked, he had thought that Rukia didn't care to know who Allen really was. After all he figured Rukia just wanted to show off Allen to the others, let alone interogate him.

"Why didn't you just ask him before!?" he asked glaring.

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Ichigo you are so stupid! You really think that Allen would just openly tell us everything? I was trying to gain his trust."

Orihime looked confused, "Rukia-san…what are you and Ichigo-kun talking about?"

"Eh?"

Uryuu adjusted his glasses, " Yes, we would like to know what you two are conversing about."

Renji looked more confused then Orihime, "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"They are talking about Allen Walker." Muttered Chad.

"But, Rukia-san why would you need to interogate Allen-kun for?" asked Orihime.

Ichigo sighed scratching his head wondering if they should tell them, Rukia looked over at him with a serious look in her eyes. She sighed, there was no point in hiding something that would become obvious soon.

"Allen, as I'm sure you can tell isn't from here." Said Rukia

Orihime smiled, "Well, he did say he was from England…"

Rukia couldn't help but sigh at this, "Well, he is from England but…" she paused wondering if she should disclose this information of Allen to the others.

She looked over to Ichigo who merely shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, don't look at me this is your fault for mentioning it." He muttered frowning.

Rukia rolled her eyes, mind made up and continued, " Allen isn't from around here or this time period." She said.

"What!? Allen-kun time traveled?!" cried Orihime.

"Impossible, time traveling is only found in fiction." Muttered Uryuu.

Renji looked more confused then ever, "So wait, you two are saying that this kid, Allen is from the future?"

Ichigo rolled his chocolate eyes, "No you idiot, Allen is from the past!"

"Oh…Hey! Don't fucking call me an idiot, idiot!"

"I'll fucking call you want I want Idiot!"

"You bastard!"

"Will the two of you shut UP!" CRIED Rukia as she kicked them both making them cry out in pain, "Don't interrupt me!"

"Ow…"they both groaned.

"As I was saying, Allen is from the past some how he ended up in our time. And I'm sure you can tell he's not normal, that scar, his hair, and his arm…his left arm is completely black with a cross in the middle." Said Rukia getting everyone's attention, "And not to mention that today an arrancar appeared."

Orihime stood up from her seat, "What!? But…I thought they couldn't cross anymore?"

Rukia nodded her head, "They shouldn't be crossing anymore, sure a hollow is normal but to have an arrancar appear…"

"We should tell the others." Said Renji, ssurprising the others…for he had said something intellegent.

Ichigo frowned at what Renji said, if they informed the others the very first person they'd go after would be Allen. The orange haired teen hadn't had the chance to ask Allen what the hell was going on, but the brat said that he wasn't an arrancar.

"We shouldn't tell them about Allen yet…we have to figure things out first." Muttered Ichigo.

Renji glared at him, "Why should we wait idiot! This could be something big!"

"Or it could be nothing at all dumbass! I'm just saying let's just give this some time."said Ichigo.

Rukia bit er lower lip, she liked Allen, he didn't seem like a bad person, she merely wanted to know the truth. Of how he got here, who he really was and if he had an connection to the appearance of the arrncar.

"…Alright, we'll wait for him to tell us or for him to answer our questions." She muttered.

Orihime, Uryuu, Renji and Chad all a similar thought at the same time…just what the hell is going on here!?

My stomach growled, I'm hungry, Ichigo gave me some money earlier but I didn't need to use it considering I was busy eating Orihime's cookies. I scanned my surroundings, Tim stayed on the top of my head, people stared at me, once again I recived odd looks considering I had my hood down.

* * *

My stomach growled, _'I'm hungry…'_

**_'Then get some food…'_** muttered the 14th.

I nodded my head in agreement,_ 'I would but…I don't have enough money for something expensive…'_ I paused for a moment looking around, '_ What was it that Ichigo called it…a…_'

I stopped walking, "Ah! A_ 'convince'_ store!" I cried with joy.

I quickly walked into the store with a large grin on my face and Tim on my head, "Hi!" I said to the shop owner.

He was dressed oddly, at least to me, he's wearing a green and white hat, blonde hair and what looked to me, to be a green robe? This time period is weird…

"Why hello there bean sprout!" he said with a smiling as he fanned himself.

I smiled at him but I was annoyed I hate it when people call me that especially Kanda. I turned away looking at any snack I could afford and trying to figure out just how much I could afford to get.

**_'This man is annoying…'_**

I couldn't agree more, I could feel his eyes practically boring into the back of my head. But I did my best to ignore it, I sighed. There wasn't much I could get, I had at least four packs of pokey, I tried some at Orihime's place and they taste good, and the rest were candy bars.

Slightly please with the amount of food I got I walked over to the register, ignoring the older man's stare. It was annoying, he mad both the 14th and I edgy. He ranged up the items one by one, personally I feel like he was taking his time on purpose.

"Alright, that'll be ten dollars!" he said in a singsong voice.

I felt my right eye twitch, either way I reach for the money in my left pocket and handed it to him (with my left hand…bad move).

"Here…" I muttered placing the money next to the cash registuer I was about to withdraw my hand.

Suddenly the man grabbed my hand catching me by surprise, I looked up at him as I tried to pull away, he was smirked. Surprisingly he was strong, glared I yanked harder causing him to almost slide over the counter.

"Let go of me!" I cried, I couldn't activate my innocence I'd completely expose myself.

The man smirked again as he examing my left hand pushing my sleeve up expose the rest of my arm, "Interesting…" he muttered.

I grinded my teeth doing the best I can to resist the urge of activating my Innocence, "Let go of my arm!"

He ignore my demand, "Interesting…" he muttered tracing the cross on the top of my hand, he looked up smirking, " You aren't entirely human are you?"

My grey eyes grew wide as he grinned at me all I could think at the moment was…

I had been found out…but this Hat and Clogs!

* * *

Ah! Now what will happy?! Srry took so long w/ finales and christmas shopping and christmas it took loads of time be here it is! Next chapter...muahaha XD please review! Thank you


	7. Rhode starts it off

I feel bad that I haven't updated in ages so now I give a mini Rhode Allen ficlet and it edited the story a bit..

* * *

Allen stared at the water before him; it had been two days since his little piano session with Rhode. He licked his lips lightly; he shook his head violently trying to ignore the feel that seemed to bubble at the pit of his stomach.

"What is wrong with me…" he muttered.

He felt so tired, what with getting Timmy, their new exorcist, to settle in to his new home. Not only that but he knew he would get a scolding by that man, that man that has had it in for him since the day they found out Allen was also a Noah.

Yesterday was horrible, the level four took forever to die. And not to mention the unbelievable pain Allen felt when his Crown Clown actually stabbed him, it was like nothing he had ever felt. He could feel his Noah rise to the occasion, he felt it move under his skin, he could hear it's laughter clearer then ever before. Allen thought he was losing it, would lose to it, and for a moment he almost did.

But for whatever reason he didn't, he came back he didn't lose. But it almost made him cringe as he remembered the fear that showed in the Akuma's eyes when it noticed Allen's Noah surfacing.

He shuddered at the thought. Allen was so deep in thought that he didn't notice someone walking up behind him until they stood right beside him.

"Allen?"

The boy in question was startled and turned to his right side; he stepped back as he realized whom it was standing beside him undetected. It was Rhode.

"Rhode? What are you doing here?" he cried as he stared at the girl before him.

Rhode merely shrugged her shoulders as she looked at the lake; "Just felt like talking a walk Allen." she said giving him a smile.

Allen braced himself in case of an attack, but he was startled with what Rhode said next.

"I heard what happened to you at the orphanage , he almost came out." She stated.

Her golden eyes met his grey ones as he nodded his head faintly, he knew that somehow the Earl was watching him, it wasn't that big of a surprise that Rhode knew what had happened.

She grinned, "Oh, Allen you don't have to be so sad." She said, " You didn't lose, and besides you are part of the family now."  
Allen frowned at this, "Rhode, just because…I am what I am, it doesn't mean I'm part of your family, I'm an exorcist not matter what."

Rhode smiled gently at him as she stood in front of him, " That's so like you Allen. But I know they are afraid of you. They worry of what you might do. That's why you are always being watched by the them, they don't trust you anymore."

Allen felt hurt knowing that her words held some truths, but not all of them were afraid. His friends would stay by him, he knew that, at least he hoped they would.

Rhode caressed his cheek softly getting his attention, his eyes grew wide as she planted yet again another kiss on his lips, except this one was soft and longer then the others.  
Once they broke away Allen gasped softly making Rhode smirk causing the white haired boy to blush lovingly.

"Know this Allen Walker, you belong to me, and even if those stupid humans turn their backs to you. I won't." she said kissing his cheek, "I won't leave you."

Allen felt stunned as she giggled at his expression and without another word Rhode disappeared from his view as she walked through her door it closed before him and vanished.

Allen touched his lips again, and felt odd, how can this Noah girl make him feel so much better after he felt so horrible? He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, whatever Rhode did it worked.

Allen suddenly chuckled as a thought crossed his mind, may be her kisses were magical after all.

* * *

Lavi once again pondered, if the Noah girl was lying or…if she really did love his friend Allen Walker.

"When are we going Rhode?" he asked.

Rhode smirked, "Tomorrow…we'll go and see Allen."

Lavi looked surprised, but he couldn't help the grin that appeared on his lips, finally after all this time he would get to see his friend. And may be if he could talk Rhode into letting Lenalee know that Allen was alright, she would be more calm around the Noah girl.

"Tomorrow? Really?" he muttered happily.

Rhode smirked softly, " Yup, but first I'm gonna have to talk to someone" she said, "Alright Rabbit I need you to stay here, if you even try to leave I'll pluck out that pretty green eye of yours'." She said smiling.

Lavi merely shuddered slightly at the thought of having a happy looking Rhode plucking out his eye. Rhode giggled seeing that her threat had done the desired effect she wanted turning away as her door appears before her she gives Lavi an evil grin before leaving.

The redhead stood there for a few moments with a blank look on his face. Rhode left him; locked up in a room full of candy…he grinned…

* * *

Rhode hummed softly as her doors opened to another room of hers. Unlike the other, this one seemed more like a forest, Rhode rolled her eyes as she noticed a figure sitting on a rock.

She grinned as she walked towards him, "Yu-chan!" she yelled to get his attention.

Kanda twitched, he hated being called by his first name. The Noah girl stood in front of him, with a large grin on her face, he gripped Mogen causing Rhode to smirk. Unlike the others, she had allowed Kanda and Lavi to keep their weapons; she couldn't do much to Krory considering it was his blood. And unlike the others Kanda got his own room, mostly due to the fact that he was one of the stronger ones and to keep him from getting annoyed and ruining HER favorite room.

"What do you want?" growled Kanda.

Rhode chuckled softly, " Nothing big Yu-chan, but I need you to keep Lenalee calm and quiet while I'm away." She mutters, " C'mon Yu-chan!"

Kanda merely arched a black eyebrow but did not move from his spot.

Rhode sighs, " Listen my little Yu-chan, if you don't do this I'll make sure there won't be anymore Lenalee or Lavi the next time you leave this room." She said in an overly sweet voice.

Kanda glared at the young female as she smiled, he was not one to follow anyone's orders let alone a Noah's; and despite popular belief he cared a little bit about people, just a little bit. He cared enough to stand up and fastened his swords walking after Rhode through her door; unknown to him they going to get Lavi and Rhode was gracing a rather large satisfied smirk.

* * *

Lavi chewed on a soft candy enjoying its sweet flavor as him mind wondered off. It had been at least four days if not almost a week since they had been with Rhode, Lenalee was slowly adapting, Rhode had moved Kanda to his own room because he was breaking too much of her stuff. Marinade and Krory kept mostly to themselves or tried to comfort Lenalee when she would get a nightmare.

He wondered vaguely how the rest of the Black Order was dealing with their disappearance. Sooner or later they will start looking for them, he had confronted Rhode about this a first day they spent in her room. All she did was smile and giggle; so he figured the time she was away either was looking for innocence or dealing with the other remaining exorcist.

Suddenly Rhodes' door appeared, Lavi sat up as he watched Rhode calmly walking and Kanda right behind her, though he looked like he wanted to murder her right on the spot.

"Hey Y-"

"Finish that sentence and I will cut you into pieces." Muttered Kanda as he glared dangerously at Lavi who pouted.

"You're no fun like always." Replied Lavi with a smirk.

"Tch." Answered Kanda.

Rhode rolled her eyes and she turned to the annoyed black haired teen, "Yu-chan, Lavi and I will be gone for a little bit and I just want you to keep Lenalee calm."

Kanda stared at her, he actually thought there be more to what she wanted to use him for. But in all honesty that was all Rhode needed him or wanted him to do, keep Lenalee calm. He looked away bored before he gave a faint nod to her, though he hated the Noah's this girl has yet to give him a reason to try and kill her, at least for now.

Rhode giggled happily, "Good!" she said as her door opened before them, " That will lead you back to my room Yu-chan!"

Kanda glared at her as she pushed him lightly towards the door he rolled his eyes in annoyance as he stepped through. The door closed with a soft click as it disappeared. Rhode gave a faint gentle smile that Lavi could not see, though the samurai is a pain to deal with Rhode found it found it fun, slightly reminding her of Allen when he loses his temper.

Lavi tilted his head to the side, he felt confused, he turned to ask Rhode but the girl merely offered him that wicked grin of hers'.

"Should I even bother asking what that was about?" he mumbled.

Rhode merely smirked, " You are the next Bookman, I'm sure you can figure it out." She said with a sweet smirk.

Lavi stared at the Noah girl as she grabbed a few lollipops, probably to take with her. He grabbed a handful of soft candies and stuffed them into his pocket as his fingers brushed his hammer he remembered what Lenalee has said two days ago.

_"Lavi, you still have your innocence you and Krory can free us from here, find Kanda and then search for Allen!" cried Lenalee as she leaned against the wall missing her leg bracelets that were her innocence._

"But…Lenalee what if what Rhode said is true? What if Allen really asked her to keep us safe?" Krory had said.

"I don't believe her, why would Allen…ask her for help?" She said in a stubborn manner. Lavi tried not to grin at this for he found it rather cute.

"Lenalee, may be there is more to this then we know…" mumbled Miranda as she rubbed Lenalee's shoulders in a comforting manner.

Lavi leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Lenalee's, " Lenalee maybe Miranda is right, I can't do anything till I really know what is going on, ok?" he said as he pulled away and offered her a gentle smile.

Lenalee pouted, with a light frown but in the end she nodded her head, "I…guess you are right Lavi, though it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Lavi grabbed her hand gently and smiled again, "Trust me Lenalee, we'll be find and so will Allen."

She smiled, truly smiled after what seemed for ages, Lavi could never forget how much he loved her smile.

Lavi suddenly felt himself begin tackled, Rhode sat on top of his stomach grinning. She would always do this to Tyki but recently most of the other Noahs were either out looking for innocence and fighting.

Lavi groaned, "W-what?"

She giggled as she got up and snapped her fingers, as her door appeared behind her, "It's time to go Rabbit!"

Lavi blinked before it all clicked inside his head. They were finally going; they are going to go see Allen. The redhead stood up as he stared at the door for a few moments before he was towards it. As his fingers gently pressed against it, the doors opened slightly surprising him. Rhode giggled behind him as he stared into the blank blackness.

He didn't notice as she stood behind him with an evil wicked grin on her lips, "Down the Rabbit hole…"

"Huh?"

Suddenly she pushed him forward cause him to cry out in surprised as it echoed, she giggled madly as she followed suit as she jumped down with one thought in her mind.

'Allen…this will be so interesting!'  


* * *

Ok I edited the lenalee laiv part, mostly cause I didn't like how i did it but I wanted to show Lavi comforting Lenalee. Anyway here we go, next chapter is Allens part I couldn't put it all in cause my parents are making go to a movie D: ! Please Review! Byes


End file.
